Yaoi Yaoi no Mi
by RavensandCrows
Summary: Its called a Devils Fruit for a reason. Don't laugh at anyone's devils fruit. You never know what mess you'll get in to. MarcoxAce rating will go up in later chapters.
1. Tangled

A/N: hey there candies! I know I should be updating and finishing my other stories but... The thing is... I found a new fandom... ONE PIECE! *melts* so much mussels *nosebleeds* Don't worry I'm still crazy for my other fandoms too. so um *wipes off blood* yeah! The heart wants what the heart wants. Yeaaaahhh pretty lame excuse, but shit happens, you need inspiration to write you know? But I will finish them! That's a fangirl promise! Back to OP fandom! Yes, I was not so sure about it, but now, I'm hooked. Yes it's a serious condition. Ooh! Lemme give y'all a little summary about this fanfic. NEVER EVER LAUGH AT A PERSONS DEVIL FRUIT! NO MATTER HOW FUNKY IT SOUNDS!

Enjoy.

Chapter 1: Tangled

"Ahahahahahaha, you can't be serious? That has got to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" crackled the Mera-Mera no Mi user.

"Shut up!" hissed a pissy young woman.

Ace was wiping away tears caused by laughter, and tried speaking between laughs: "okay, s-so you're t-telling me, (laughs) you ate a Devils Fruit and (laughs) it gives you the ability to-" Ace started laughing like a maniac smashing his hand on the table, though the noise was drowned by other noisy pirates.

The young woman was fuming and was going to smash her sake bottle on this laughing mess of a man when she saw the Whitebeard tattoo on him, not wanting to get tangled with that mess, she set the bottle down when she thought of an even better idea. She smiled wickedly. Well, maybe just a little tangled..

She got up, she slammed money on the counter to pay for her drink and stood before the freckled man. She gently tapped his muscular shoulder noticing how indeed his body heat was very hot and how some of his veins popped out a little with him hardly doing much other than holding his stomach and whipping tears away. He finally calmed somewhat, and looked at her in the eyes.

Perfect.

She locked eyes with him, and started looking through his mind, memories and feelings attached to those moments. She saw a man with a pink kimono on and how he thought it was a flat-chested girl. She saw a boy with blonde hair and big blue top hat on and felt pain course through that memory. She saw a fist of love? And shuddered. She saw many things but couldnt find what she needed...

Wait...

Gotcha!

She smiled innocently at him. "Let me show you the powers of my fruit!" she said in a loud voice, jumped back 5 feet away from the poor unsuspecting victim, smiling cheekily, her legs slightly spread, her arms extended and both her pointer fingers curled into curves and her middle fingers remained straight, her hands forming a heart that framed Aces handsome face.

"YAOI YAOI NO CAMBIO DE CORAZÓN!"

Ace hardly had any time to react best he could do was bring his hands up to shield him from harm, but a second to late, as a pink beam shot out of her heart shaped fingers made, and shot Ace.

Darkness...

Surrounded in darkness.

"am I dead?"

Ace thought to himself. he thought he heard a heavenly song being sung in the distance.

He opened his eyes he looked down at himself his hands brought up in a defending stance. His body didn't ache, he didn't feel any liquid oozing out of him. He was still in the bar. And no heavenly song was being sung.  
He was okay.

Ace started booming in laughter again, "Ahahaha, see? Completely and utterly useless!" Ace worried for nothing, he was foolish to even think that stupid power would even hurt him.

As Ace laughed, the young woman walked to him, a shadow covering her eyes. She extended her right hand and touched the left side of his chest with two fingers and smiled. She turned around and began to walk out of the bar when she stopped just outside of the door and said over her shoulder "Enjoy." and walked away, swallowed by the night.

Ace had stopped laughing and thought what the heck was all that about. Pfft, she was probably crazy or something. He turned to the bartender and asked for another cup of sake and the bill. Unbeknownst to Ace, a little heart mark appeared on the left side of his chest and glowed a faint pink color and disappeared again.

The young woman already close to shore smiled as her eyes glowed pink for a second.

"Good luck Portgas, let's see how you'll like your, "new" life style." she smiled once more and walked to her ship.

Ace was walking out if bar, he was still intact he could handle his alcohol.

"Damn, I must have drank a little more than I should have." hiccuped Ace. "nahh, I'm good." and walked to the Moby Dick. Most of the crew was asleep so he didn't want to make to much noise. He managed to get to his room (his violent attitude when he became part of the family got him his own room. Since the others didn't want to get burned in their sleep they let him be).

He saw his bed and launched himself into it, landing on his very well shaped torso. Not bothering to take off his hat or shorts or boots. He got one of his pillows and rubbed his face in it before it all went black.

_"Hahaha hey! Watch out! You're going to slip!" _

_"No I'll be fine! Im going to be the pirate king!"_

10 year old Ace smiled at his little brothers wild dream.

Slip.

_"LUFFY! NO!"_

_"Ahhh! Aaaaaaaccccceeee!"_ screamed Luffy as he was falling into the abyss Ace threw him in when he first came here. _"Quick Luffy, stretch your arm as far as you can! I'll grab it!"_

Luffy pumped with adrenaline threw his fist as hard and far as he could.

Ace quickly grabbed the rubber like arm and pulled him in hurriedly. Sure Luffy had fallen in there before and Ace didn't bat an eye at that, but now it was different, he cared for him now. Since Sabo was gone, he had to care for him. Ace gave one final hard pull as he reeled in Luffy a little harder then expected, for Luffy flue up about 10 feet in the air.

_"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"_ screamed Luffy as gravity started pulling him down hard.

Ace looked up at Luffy and got ready jump before Luffy hit the ground. Ace caught him in his arms and rolled around, breaking Luffy's fall. Luffy looked up at Ace with big round innocent eyes. Ace looked at Luffy with one open eye and smiled at him, he was proud of him for not crying. Luffy smiled back and hugged Ace, his face in Aces' small chest. Ace felt uncomfortable and was going to push Luffy off, but he instead slowly brought up his arms and lightly rapped them around Luffy's back. If possible Luffy smiled even wider. Ace felt warm inside, he felt at ease, he felt... Happy. As if feeling the same thing, Luffy was over joyed and kissed Ace.

On the lips.

Ace awoke in a cold sweat. "what the hell was that!?" he quickly sat up and rubbed his eyes nearly falling off his bed. That scared to morning hangover right out of him. He curled him self up resting his elbows on his knees and face on his hands. "what the heck? Why would I dream that? I have never kissed or been kissed by a man! Ever! Not even by Luffy. Maybe I was really tired and random things happened. Ugh why am I still thinking about this!?" Angrily Ace got up and went off for a glass of water. He made his way towards the kitchen and got his water. After drinking 5 glasses of water he decided he needed some fresh air. He walked outside and sat on the edge of the giant ship, feet dangling, looking into the distance. Noticing the ship was now at sea once more. He couldn't see the island anymore.

"Good morning Ace, or rather good afternoon."

Ace didn't need to look back to know who it was.

"I wasn't feeling well this morning." Ace said plainly.

"You should let our doctor have a look at you if you feel ill."

He leaned on the boat edge, close to Ace, back facing the sea and brought a hand to Aces forehead.

"You feel a little warm. Though I could be wrong." said Marco with a smile for it was a known fact that Aces body temperature was hotter than the average persons would be.

"We didn't hear you come back last night, Pops was worried you know, you know how he gets even if he knows we can take care ourselves." Marco stated in matter of factly voice.

Aces face flushed. Marco had checked his temperature before but this time it felt different. Ace closed his eyes, and unknowingly leaned into the touch and Marcos personal space, he was basically leaning on his chest.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I lost track of time at a bar. I did come back, but everyone was asleep by that time." purred out Ace as he rubbed his forehead slightly on Marcos hand.

Marco stared at Ace. He thought of three things: 1 Ace was getting a fever because his cheeks were turning pink. 2 he was going to pass out. 3 He has a swore throat thats why he sounded like that. Or 4. None of the above and he's seeing shit. Yeah that's it.

Seeing shit or not, Ace had his eyes open now and was looking into Marcos eyes. Marco could see the freckles on Aces face, they stood out even more than usual because Ace blushed.

Ace was merely inches away from Marcos face. He could feel the mans exhales brush his face. Ace turned his head slightly parting his rosy lips. He slowly closed his eyes once again. His lips merely brushed against Marcos when he snapped out of whatever trance he was in and immediately pulled back causing him to fall over and land on his butt and hit his head. Ace cursed out loud in embarrassment. He felt his face heat up (not literally) and sat up quickly and rubbed his head not daring to look up.  
Marco's normally sleepy lidded eyes slightly widened. He hadnt seen this coming. Before he could say a word Ace dashed off into the interiors of the ship.

"What the heck is wrong with me!?" cursed Ace. "First it's that dream, now this!? Whats next!?" Ranted Ace as he ran trying to hide for the rest of the day.

Grumble.

"Damn, I should have eaten first. Ace thought. "DAMN! I KNEW THIS HAPPEN! UGH! THIS IS WORSE THAN WHAT HAPPENED BEFORE!" Bitched Ace for eating was a serious business not to be fucked around with.

Ace quickly and quietly made his way to the kitchen. He quickly ran inside and looked for a sign of anyone else's presence. Awesome, alone. He rubbed his hands together and went to the storage room.

Meat.

Meat, everywhere.

Ace thought he nearly cried of joy. With a quick preyer thanking God for blessing him, he unleashed the kraken.

By kraken meaning his hunger.

._.

After eating till he thought he would pop, Ace thought he needed something sweet. Not too sweet but just enough to satisfy that want. Once again he raided the storage and found something sweet.

An orange.

He carefully peeled it not wanting to rip through the orange which would cause it to drip it's juice on his hands.

Ace ripped off a piece of the orange and started to eat it. It was very sweet. A little to much for his liking, but that was okay, he suddenly felt he needed sweet things. He quickly finished the orange before someone came in there. He washed his hands and ran off.

He found a place where no one would think of ever looking for him. His new found hiding place was full of books. That's right the library. Ace liked reading but he hadnt read much since he joined the crew just the morning paper. He started looking around at the books they were mostly about ships and pirates. Ironic thought Ace. Just when Ace was going to take a nap he saw it. He hadn't seen this before or even heard of it. But it caught his attention. "Broke Back Mountain?" read the title of the book Ace saw. It had a picture of a horse on it. Looks cow boyish thought Ace. He figured he could use a good laugh to loosen up. So he began to read.

*40 minutes later*

"Gwwaaaaa!" screamed Ace throwing the book as far as he could away from him. "Who the hell would bring this crap onboard!?" Ace cried out. Getting ready to burn that blasted thing to ashes. Though he quickly brought his hands up to cover his mouth. He stayed silent for a few minutes. Nothing. Good no one came. He sighed in relief. Back to freaking out.

"WHY!?" he cried out, his hands shaking the air. He had a feeling like someone was out to get him.

Ace shook his head and tried to relax. Relax? Yes! He needed to relax! Nothing is more relaxing than taking a shower. He smiled and got up and ran to the shower room. But he forgot his things so he went to his room and got his towel, poof, sponge, soap, body gel, shampoo, conditioner, a mini scented candle that smelled like sakura blossoms (a gift from Izo), and spare clothes (no shirt of course).

He made it to one of the many shower rooms they had and opened the door. Glad to see no one was in, he sat his stuff down and started the water. After it filled up Ace lit the candle, naked himself and climbed in. He sank to the bottom he wanted to be in the water completely. Though he was a Devil Fruit user he could still be in tact while bathing. He didnt feel as weak as other users claimed to be and He could hold his breath for a long time seven minutes was his record. He felt at ease, the water was a little more than warm and the only sound he could hear was his heart beat. He was very relaxed. A few minutes later he surfaced from the water and began to wash up. After he was done he drained the water and started to dry himself. His hair went first, then the rest of his body. He put out the candle and began to dress himself. He threw the towel over his shoulders and got all his stuff in his arms and opened the door, poking his head through the door. No one in the right. No one in the left. He didn't want to run into anybody else today, he might embarrass himself again. He got out closed the door and quickly ran off. He turned a corner when

Crash.

"Fuck!" cussed out Ace as he rubbed his head. Landing on his butt once again.

Ace looked up to find Juzo looking at him with a serious face.

"Sorry Juzo, I guess I should have walked huh?" Said Ace with a sheepish grin and scratched the back of his wet head.

Juzo looked at the floor, and lifted an eyebrow. Ace followed his gaze and saw his stuff on the floor. "Um I just came back from showering!" Ace explained while putting his things in the towel and tied it and ran off again.

Juzo looked off in the direction Ace ran off to. 'What an odd fellow, I didnt even ask what he was doing. Not that it was important anyways.' thought Juzo. "For a man, those were a lot of showering utensils." he shrugged not really wanting to judge for all he used was a bar of unscented soap and went to a bathing room for he needed a bath. Though this one looked recently used. "It smells like sakura blossoms." he shook his head and used another shower room.

Ace ran to his room and put his stuff away. "What the hell has gotten into me!? I'm all jumpy and blushy ugh!" Ace stomped his feet in anger. Mid-stomp did it occur to him that "Wait, I know! I know exactly whats going on." Ace thought out loud. "I need to suck up this sudden weirdness and act like my old self would!" He had a determined smirk on. "Yosh!" he exclaimed and fist pumped the air. He walked out of his room and made his way to the deck. He ran out and took a big breath of air and exhaled, he noticed it would be a few hours before dark hit them so he had time. There were people on deck so he went to talk to some of them. A flash of pink caught his eyes and turned to see Izo who was sitting down looking at the sky. Ace walked up to him and greeted him.

"Hey Izo. Whatcha doing?" Izo looked away from the sky to look at Ace. "I was looking at the sky trying to relax. I haven't seen much of you today. What were you up to?" asked Izo.  
"Meh, nothing really," Ace sat down in front of his pink kimono wearing friend. "just trying to relax I guess." finished Ace. Though his eyes said another thing. Izo lifted a questioning eyebrow at him. "You're the most care-free guy I know, what's got you tense?" Ace flinched. "N-nothing." Izo was going to press on that manner when Marco came. "Oi Izo, Pops wants to see you." Izo nodded and stood up, he looked down at Ace momentarily and saw his face looked pink. His mind must have been screwing with him because for a moment he saw a little pink heart glow once on Aces' chest. Why was he looking at Aces chest? 'Cause he could. He looked away and walked off to the old mans office.

Shit. Its just me and Marco. He had his face turned to the side he couldn't bring himself to look at Marco. Not now at least, maybe in time they'll look back at that little incident and laugh at it, when they're drunk of course and won't remember a damn thing.

Marco scanned Ace, noticing how younger slightly fidgeted and had dusting of pink on his cheeks. Marco stood in front of him, "Oi, Ace." he started. It took a few seconds before Aces eyes moved to look up at Marco. Look up? I mean freeze midway up, looking up at Marcos crotch. He stared at the bulge, he knew Marco wasn't hard but damn, impressssssive! -and a random thought crossed his mind; "I wonder what it looks like I know his thick and big but how big can he get?" Ace wanted to stab himself in the face for thinking that, but was a little relieved that he didn't say it out loud he had been thinking out loud recently. He realized a little too late that Marco was waiting for him to answer and look up to met his gaze (not stare at his crotch for two minutes). That's it, I'm dead man. Ace thought he didn't care any more and just met Marcos gaze. He looked calm. As usual but Ace knew this man could mask his true emotions pretty damn well. He just hoped a little that there was no hard feelings by the whole "staring at your crotch" thing.

He didn't say anything. He didn't have too, he knew what was coming; a question bombing with a side of wtf's with his name written all over it.

How was that? Yeah I know Ace is acting like a little bitch but meh. Ps: there's gonna be a handful of cussing in here, come on people theyre pirates! For those of you who don't know "Cambio de corazón" means "change of heart" in Spanish. Oh, and the whole book thing yeah i know it didn't even exist back then, but it's my story MUAHAHAHAHAHA! please review and all that good stuff please? You as authors know how much it means to get reviews. If you got any questions feel free to ask:)

Until next time candies!


	2. Stop being a little bitch

A/N Thank you sooo much for your reviews! I am soo happy! Im sorry if something like this has been posted up before, but i've had this stuck on my mind for sometime and i just had to share it!

mcck: Thanks :DD

Aillie: Hahaha yess! I totally feel you on that!

aqua-empress: Thank you soo much! Im glad you found it funny, it was soo mush fun to writing it! I have always wanted to write a fanfiction involving something like this.

RoosaCoretta: Thank you! Yay! Im happy to have made you happy! :"D

Anjelle: Thank you, i was iffy on starting off funny because i am shy and i tend to ramble a bit. Yess!

THANK YOU ALL3 YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY YOU HAVE ALL MADE ME! THIS IS FOR YOU GUYS!

PLEASE ENJOY! 

Ace was naked. Well half naked at least, but with the stare Marco was giving him, it was close enough. Silent revenge for crotch staring maybe? Marcos aura still felt calm but Ace couldn't be 100 percent sure. He still hadn't said word. He didn't know what to say. So he waited. Marco got the hint that Ace was not going to be speaking now, but he will soon. He took a sharp breath of air and spoke once more. "Ace, I-"  
"MARCO! AYYYYYYYCE!" both men flinched at hearing their names being called so suddenly.

Thatch was approaching his close friends and flashed them a smile. He looked down at Ace and up at Marco. Thatch smirked and casually said "Oi Ace, you should get up, 'cause from this angle it looks like you're about to blow Marco. Unless that's what you're aiming for." Ace instantly flew up to his feet, beat red. Yep, no way in hell is he gonna live this down. Thatch laughed at the reaction he got. Marco on the other hand was pretty much normal, just a light blush on his face, you gotta squint to see it. Thatch reached his victims and asked "So, what cha love-birds talking about?" Ace turned but yet another shade of red. 'what's wrong with me? I would normally brush this off and reply with a witty comment or something!' Thought Ace frustratedly. Thatch laughed again and playfully smacked Ace on the shoulder a few times saying he was kidding. Not that it made matters better. Marco finally answered Thatchs question. "Nothing really, I just got here."

"Bleh, you people need to relax! You guys looked like a couple about to throw it down or something." said Thatch as if it were a simple thing.

Pow! pow!

"OUCH! what the hell was that for!?" whined Thatch as he rubbed his head from the smacks he got from his nakama. "Enough with the couple shit!" Marco and Ace said in union. Thatch still rubbed his head and said "Pfft, well anyways! I came to tell you guys that theres a giant pod of dolphins passing by and they have, wait for it... BABIES!" Squealed the apparent dolphin baby lover. Before either man could do anything they were both grabbed and pulled to the edge of the ship and were forced to look down at the sea, via Thatchs hands. Not a while passed when little squeaks and squeals where heard soon enough, a giant pod dolphins where splashing about, some jumping out of the water and some playing. But out of all the squeaks and squeals, one stood out the most. "LOOK AT THE LITTLE BABY DOLPHINS! LOOK HOW CUTE THEY ARE!" fussed Thatch. In Aces opinion there was no manliness left in Thatch, any hint of it, gone. Though it was true they were cute. Ace felt happy and blushed. Who knew looking at animals would ease him? He smiled at the little dolphins. All the while Marco was looking at Ace. Really, the guy really did have one hell of a charming smile. Dare he think it was cute. A sudden light breeze came and it caused Aces hair to flow cutely. Ace put a hand through his hair to hold it still. Marco smiled at the little scene displayed to him.

"Fuck!" exclaimed Thatch. Marco broke his gaze from Ace to Thatch. Thatch's eyes were wide, and he followed his gaze. The dolphins squeals turned desperate and they tried swimming away. The dolphins caused a ruckus and more of the crew members stepped outside and gazed at the giant display.

Ace smirked "Anyone up for Sea king meat?" eyeing the soon-to-be-lunch giant light blue monster. All the crew threw their hands in the air and hurrahed. Ace put his hat on, the edge of it covering his eyes. His feet burst into flames and he flew up into the air towards the raging Sea kings head. The sea king saw Ace coming and opened it giant mouth exposing it's razor sharp teeth for the whole crew to see. It launched it's head ford and ate Ace.

"Holy shit! It ate Ace!" Panicked Thatch. "That kid was just rookie now he's dead! Oh my god! I think the poor kid died a virgin! Poor kid!" cried Thatch. Marco turned to Thatch and said in a low voice so only he could hear. "Someone that hot won't die a virgin." And summoned his blue flames and spread his arms, taking full form of his Phoenix self and took flight to the sea king. Thatch stood there mouth agape, then laughed it off.

Marco circled around the sea king, sure enough he got it's attention. Marco quickly flew to the sea kings head and delivered a hard kick to the side of it's head. The sea king roared in pain, now infuriated it had it's slight set on the Moby Dick, it opened it's mouth once again and screamed out, launching it's head to the ship. Marco quick to react, raced it to the ship. He wouldn't make it on time. Thatched screamed like a little girl (though he would deny it if asked) and took out his guns one in each hand and shot it in the eyes. The sea king pulled back and screeched in pain. It withdrew back into the sea. The crew calmed slightly, though devastated that they lost a crew member.

/Blue flash/

The sea king appeared once more determined to sink these people, it drew back to gain speed to attack the ship. This time, Marco was ready and stood before the ship ready to face the sea king. The sea king charged at them, mouth open, and threw half itself into the sky. All the men looked up in awe, but still feared being sunk. Moment of truth came. The sea king roared one last time. Only to be cut short.

Sea Kings don't spit fire do they?

Ace flew out of the beasts mouth, smirking.

"HIKEN!" delivered his signature move into the sea creatures mouth, burning it from its inside. He kicked it before it fell on the ship. The beasts fall caused giant waves to shake the ship and spring water everywhere.  
The men cheered and rejoiced.

Mean while Marco was watching Ace. He was holding his hat down to his head with a cocky smile on his face. His eyes, full of pride.

Ace looked up as he was falling he saw a beautiful blue bird. The things the grand line has in store. His smirk widen a little when the bird looked at him. Ace landed gracefully on his feet on top of the dead serpent. He saw the bird fly towards the ship, thinking it would attack he got in a fighting pose, though stopped as soon as he saw the bird turn into a human. Marco turned to look at Ace from above the ship and smirked. 'Surprised, Fire Fist?' thought Marco cheekily.

'Holy crap! He's a bird! If he heard me say that was beautiful id die now.' Ace shook his head and hollered, "Come men! Let's cook this beast!" The men yelled and proceeded to climb down the ship.

"Hahahaha, we thought you were a goner for sec there Ace!" Laughed one of the crew members. Ace joined in the laugh and said: "It's gonna take a lot more than my lunch to due me in!" more laughter. They drank and ate until the sun came down, leaving the moon and stars to light the sky.

* * *

"So, Spade how's that little pirate of yours doing?" asked a light haired woman while doing her nails.

"So far he's very confused, but I'm sure he'll come around." giggled the young woman known as Spade.

The light haired woman giggled as well. "Fuck, he should stop being a little bitch and just submit to his "new" desires!" bitched Kurai.

"Calm your tits Kurai, soon he will." assured Spade with a not so innocent smile.

* * *

"Achoo!" sneezed Ace. 'Damn I might be getting sick or something' thought Ace. Most of the crew by now was either heavily drunk, passed out, or getting there. "O-oi, Accceee." called out a drunken Thatch, the poor guy couldn't even stand still, he had to use a near by table for support just to even maintain a not so stable stance.

" 'Mer." Thatch said along with the finger movement signaling Ace to come. Ace laughed and walked up to the drunken man. Thatch put an arm around Ace, "A-ace, I th-thought you were a gon-ner," Thatch took a rather big gulp of sake before continuing. "I f-felt sorrrrry for you, 'coz I th-thought you had gone while still carrying your V-card." Laughed Thatch, and took another swing of sake. Ace blushed and silently fumed at this assumption. He pulled back the urge to punch the man, but he was drunk. He didn't know what he was saying.

"Say Ayyyyyyyce," Thatch started again. Ace had a bad feeling. "How old were yuhh when yuhh lost yer purity?" Thatch asked looking at Ace with half lidded eyes and stupid smile on his shitfaced face. Ace tried his best to fight off the blush but failed miserably at it, so he settled for hoping that the night would cover it up or tried blaming the sake.

"Come on Thatch, you're drunk you need to slee-"

"Nah nah nah nah nah nah nahhhhh, l-look, I'll tell you mine first then yuhh tell lil o' me, deal?"

"Come now Thatc-"

"I was 17. God, she was good at it, her body though, dayyyyyyyyym!" mused Thatch. Ace instantly blushed even harder.

"Now, now Ayyyyyce, come tell lil o' meh" Thatch tried pointing at himself and almost poked his eye in the process. Ace felt like he was gonna pop. "Well, um I-"  
Thatch zoomed in Aces face, and pointed a finger at his chest and poked.

"No. Fucking. Way." gaped Thatch, "you're still a-" Thatch whispered into Aces ear,"virgin." That word bounced off the walls of his skull, echoing to no end. "Sh-shut up, I was busy training my ass off to become strong, I didn't have time to go-" Ace brightened up again "look for a..." Ace just looked away. Thatch started laughing, to think "someone as hot as him" could still be a virgin! It's unheard of!

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up." Ace didn't even try to defend himself now. "Hahaha, look here Ayyyce, next time we land ho, I'll take you to "place" and get you settled. How does that sound?" proposed a now half sleepy Thatch.

"I think Ace is fine as he is now," both virgin and drunk jumped at the sudden rather loud voice that interrupted their personal conversation.

"Besides," continued Marco, "Once he gets a taste of it he'll be hooked on it. Especially at this age, trust me." winked Marco. Thatch saw what he did there and laughed. "haha, damn Marco, I shoulda known you were crazy back then."

Poor Ace, he was so red he could make a tomato jealous.

Ace found his voice to speak, "Thatch you're gonna pass out, you should go to your room. I'll take you there to make sure you don't pass out and wake up to find make up all over your face, again." insisted Ace although it was part of plan he just thought of to get away from Marco.

"Nahh, I'm fine. Aww, were you worried for meh liddo Ace-kun? I didn't know you were such a caring guy. You wanna tuck me in and gimme a good night kiss?" Thatch joked and blew a kiss at Ace and winked. Ace grabbed the arm that was around him and threw it off causing Thatch to stumble and fall in a sitting position on the life saving table bench.

"Whoa, calm your tits Acey boy, I was kidding!" Exclaimed Thatch slightly annoyed.  
Both Marco and Thatch started at his chest making Ace feel self-conscious. "Shut up bastard! I wish you did fall! Fuck you! I'm going to bed!" fumed Ace and stalked off in to the ship.

"Cant the kid take a joke? Damn..." Said Thatch while rubbing his head feeling very sleepy. Marco stared were Ace had walked off to. "You should get some sleep, you look terrible." Marco said plainly. "You too Marco? Geez! Fine lemme jus-" snore.

Marco shook his head at his friends sudden knock out. 'Hes gonna feel like shit when he wakes up.' thought Marco. He sighed and went inside the ship.

Ace stormed down the many hallways the ship had, cussing out and shit.

Though he stopped all movement, and tried to calm himself. 'I'm just a little stressed that's all. I'll feel better in no time.' Ace tired reassuring himself. he tried taking big inhales and exhales of breath until his head hurt. Even more.

"Ouch! Damn, I should just go to bed now." Ace slowly stalked to his room. He turned a corner,'Yesss, my room!' thought Ace happily. He walked a few more steps and reached his door.

Slam

Ace jumped as a hand was slammed on his door, holding it shut.

"He was only playing you know. Thatch is a good guy, he just likes to tease people, he meant no harm, Ace." Explained Marco.  
Ace felt his mouth go dry. 'fuckkkk why?'

Ace stayed silent for a moment.  
Marco was going to speak again, but Ace spoke up in a quite voice looking away from him.

"...I'm tired, I'm going to sleep." Ace grabbed Marcos wrist and pulled it off his door. Only for it to come up again, and block him from doing so.  
"Thatch isn't the thing I wanted to talk to you about."  
Aces heart started beating really fast and hard, he could hear it beating in his ears! He worried that Marco might be able to hear it too.  
Marco looked at Aces form, taking in his image the many candle lights offered him. Aces skin looked a shade darker, the many shadows under and over his lean but muscular body giving him an even more appealing look. For fuck sakes, the kid looked so damn seductive.

"Ace, look at me, you've been avoiding almost all type of contact with me. That can hurt a guy you know." Marco said in a husky tone, surprising both Ace and himself.

Ace hoped Marco couldn't see the blush on his face, and faced him. Making eye contact with him.

Yep, just as he thought, the candles light made him look even more handsome. The shadows highlighted his mussels nicely, and gave the affect of making him look even more muscular (though Marco was always as muscular, but Ace just noticed Marco in that way) if only that shirt were to be ripped off him that'd be great, and his face, it looked so handsome, the light making his face glow, giving him a mysterious look and his eyes, wait... Was that lust?

Just as Marco suspected, the kids faces looked so damn cute, though if he would say such a thing out loud, he knew the young man would not approve.

"Ace, what happened today... I don't know what that was about, but," Marco leaned in close to Aces ear and whispered (more like purred) "next time finish what you started." Aces eyes widened and gasped a little turning beat red. 'Finish what I started?... Does that mean he...' He swallowed hard if he turned even a little his face would be under Marcos chin but closer to his neck, he stayed put not wanting to move. 'No,... I don't know what has gotten into me, but I'm not wimping out of this, not anymore.' Ace thought determinedly. He turned to Marco, sinking his face in the mans chest, inhaling his scent, then brought his lips to his neck and lightly sucked on a patch of flesh. He lightly nipped and licked at it, when he was satisfied there, he brought up his hands one cupping Marcos cheek, moving his face so they were face to face and the other brought him closer. He looked into Marcos eyes, he thought he saw lust before, but now he knew he saw it.

He slowly brought his face closer to Marcos, opening his rosy lips and kissed a pair of eagerly awaiting lips. Ace felt Marco lightly biting his bottom lip and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him even closer. He felt their chests rub a little and let out a small moan, he felt embarrassed as he felt Marco smirk into their kiss. Ace not one to be dominated, brushed his tongue along Marcos lips, trying to deepen the kiss. He was all to happy when he was granted access in tasting Marco. Marco just as Ace, was not one to be dominated, he too slid his tongue inside the cavern known as Aces mouth. Both wanting to dominate the kiss, battled it out with their tongues rubbing and suckling at each other. They both pulled away at the same time, a thread of saliva still linking them. The need for air was far to great, Ace was panting, with a slight blush making its way across his cheeks, his mind foggy, his eyes lost in the depths of lust. Truth be told, that was his first kiss. He didnt know what took over him, but he sure as hell liked the feeling of it. He was up for round two, but he suddenly felt very tired. Marco smirked, liked the results he got from Ace, he looked lost, he knew it wasn't just the alcohol, it was want, a need, desire. He was more than willing to give him more, but the kid needed some sleep, he looked worn out!

"You should go to bed now Ace." stated Marco as he removed his arms from around the human torches waist. Aces arms slid off Marcos body and retreaded to his own. He nodded and opened the door to his room just entering when arms wrapped around him from behind, a chin resting on his right shoulder. "For your first kiss that was pretty good." purred Marco into his ear, taking in the flesh between his lips and nibbling at it.

Ace moaned and leaned into Marcos body. He released the ear and continued. "For the record," his hands moved up to Aces chest "I like your tits." and squeezed them, earning yet another moan from the virgin. Marco chuckled and once more whispered into Aces ear, "Goodnight Ace." and released him from the embrace and walked off into another destination smiling.

Ace closed the door and leaned into it, bringing up a hand to touch his tingling lips. They felt a bit swore but he didn't mind. He walked to his awaiting bed and took off his hat, kicked off his combat boots and undid his shorts. He climbed into bed and went under the covers and instantly fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Extra

"Holy crap!"

"Looks like he's not so much of a little bitch anymore." said Kurai. Spade nodded in agreement as both women wiped off blood from their noses.

Boom! How was that candies? I hoped you liked it, this was fun to write! Mehh, sorry for a blushy, uke-fide Ace. I didn't want him to be so OOC, but he did get struck by a yaoi beam! Next chapter I'll try to explain more about this Devil Fruit. Please tell me what you thought of it, i would really like some feedback :D

Until next time candies!


End file.
